swrp_imvufandomcom-20200215-history
New Jedi Order
Overview The New Jedi Order was the restored and reformed Jedi Order, in the wake of the Great Jedi Purge and subsequent fall of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi Knights, reduced in number to only a handful, were slowly restored, primarily under the leadership of Luke Skywalker, son of the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. Slow in developing, it existed for a number of years as a disparate group of Force-sensitives with various degrees of training. After a first attempt to train new Knights was thwarted by the Reborn Emperor, Luke Skywalker initiated the first formal training school for Jedi in decades - the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Starting with an initial group of twelve students, the Order slowly grew in numbers and stature, becoming a core part of the New Republic that sponsored it. This meant it was repeatedly targeted by enemies of the Republic, such as Imperial Admiral Natasi Daala, the Empire Reborn, and the Second Imperium. Members of the order were involved in many of the key conflicts in the galaxy during the prime of the New Republic, including the Nagai-Tof War, Operation Shadow Hand, the Black Fleet Crisis and the Corellian Crisis. This involvement culminated in the Jedi involvement in the Yuuzhan Vong War. Despite their commitment to defending the galaxy from this threat, the Order was vilified by the galaxy's citizens, and was betrayed on numerous occasions. Their involvement in the war cost nearly half the Order’s Knights. Out of this conflict, a more centralized Order was born. It would continue to grow and serve the galaxy for decades to come, until the Sith-Imperial War once again dispersed the Order and made its members fugitives. They subsequently returned to their place in the galaxy at the end of the Second Imperial Civil War. Backstory The New Jedi Order became one of the central representative bodies when the Galactic Federation Triumvirate was established in 138 ABY along with the Galactic Alliance Remnant and the Empire-in-exile. At this time, the galaxy was under reconstruction after the fall of Darth Krayt's One Sith and the pursuit of any remaining Sith in existence was ongoing. Slowly but surely, the Jedi began to increase in number eventually gaining the size of a planetary military force and then started to take various roles to continue their mission of peace. It therefore created individual corps branches that were outside of normal law enforcement duties which included exploration within the Unknown Regions within uncharted space, causing the Galactic Triumvirate Navy to create the Jedi Exploration Corps with volunteers from various naval fleets to help the Jedi explore and negotiate the new worlds beyond so to accept new additions to the charted galaxy. This granted fundamental experience for many of the young Jedi that were learning diplomatic interaction and expand their knowledge in the sciences to learn ancient civilizations that were long forgotten on abandoned worlds. The Jedi was even charged with negotiating with many other known space sectors that were occupied by different factions including the Hutts as they were granted citizenship as a result of their contributions for the Galactic Alliance and the Fel Empire despite the Devastation of Da Soocha that had taken place a year prior to the Triumvirate's formation. The only condition for this citizenship was to avoid any reformation that could result in the Hutts to become a criminal syndicate once more and maintain legitimate business within Triumvirate space and avoid any act of slavery in the process. The Jedi expressed grave insecurity toward this and so this reformation also included a restructure on bounty hunting as it was deemed a criminal action unless if under the service of law enforcement and provided legal licensing to work as a bounty hunter. The Triumvirate's Holonet provided a bounty list for any bounty hunter seeking potential employment, each targed bounty being placed for legal reasons but for sums of credits depending on the type of bounty, based on crime record and if someone was missing, as long as they are claimed alive as anyone retrieved dead resulted in total forfeiture of the bounty pay. In addition, the Jedi were assigned to each case to ensure that lawful action was taken place should a bounty hunter take a job under the listing. Things did go well for several decades until the start of the third century after the Battle of Yavin as the Fel Empire broke away due to corruption within the monarchy of a new Emperor, resulting in the destruction of the Jedi temple on Coruscant and the near decimation of the Imperial Knights when they decided to defect to the Jedi for protection after they were disbanded. The lone surviving Imperial Knight Brutus Marogon, descendant of the famous Imperial war hero General Conrad Marogon and dubbed the Last Knight within the Galactic Alliance community, was accepted into the Jedi while only had just obtained knighthood after fulfilling his studies as a Squire despite having no connection to the Jedi as he was neutral within the Force, neither tied the Light Side or the Dark Side. It was considered that the young Brutus was going to be among one of the legendary Jedi of his era and was even responsible for granting the Jedi a chance at defense as Jedi were permitted to wear armor notably with combinations of armorweave for cloth of the robes, plasteel for arm and shin guards, and durasteel for chest and black plating worn under the tunics. Indeed this was not seen as necessary but it provided necessary protection from hazards. Another devastating event was the Second Cold War that ignited during 287 ABY which began as the ultimate dissolution of the Sith remnants but also devastation toward the Galactic Alliance and the Jedi, resulting in the near destruction fo the Jedi which had survivors hiding on the forest moon of Endor. The First Imperial Sith Order, the instigators of the Fourth Jedi Purge, had merged with the dimming forces of the Fel Empire to form what was then known as the United Imperial Republic which in turn became an authoritarian dictatorship under the rule of Darth Atrocitas. Small factions of Jedi were also attempting to depart at the time of this exile including a young Padawan named Odi Kodu after he left Tython on an abandoned commercial freighter and received an emergency beacon that was only able to be picked up by any ship attached to the Alliance and the Jedi. He had joined with the Endor encampment and managed to help in the fight against the UIR which resulted in multiple Jedi resistance cells to push back against the genocidal tide of troopers and war droids. The Jedi Code There is no emotion, there is peace. ''This principle guides all meditations and interactions with all others. It reaffirms the Jedi to act without recklessness, and to view the actions of others through the pure lens of the Unifying Force. ''There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. Those who do not understand this basic concept are quick to fear - and fear is the path to the Dark Side. The Archives represent the greatest collection of knowledge in the galaxy. There is no passion, there is serenity. A subtle extrapolation of the first precept, this reminder to act dispassionately in every deliberation extends to personal obsessions and is a reminder not to elevate the self above the mission. There is no chaos, there is harmony. Those who cannot see the threads unifying all life view existence as random and without purpose. The Jedi perceive the structure and will of the many galaxies. There is no death, there is the Force. All things die, but the Force lives on. As beings who exist as shades fo the Force, the end of our existence in this form is not to be overly mourned. We are part of an energy larger than ourselves, and we play roles in a cosmic fabric that outstrip our incarnate understanding. Initiate Clans These are all named after creatures based on amazing feats each acquire, the traits signifying a Jedi's talent. Bantha Clan - Bear Clan - Trait: brave. No enemy is too fearsome for one to defeat. Bergruufta Clan - Trait: loyal. One's heart will lead them forward when the way is dark. Dragon Clan - Trait: tenacious. Nothing can make one back away if they do not will it. Heliost Clan - Trait: insightful. Katarn Clan - Trait: stealthy. One draws the Force around them as a cloak, taking footsteps in silence. Ronto Clan - Squall Clan - Trait: swift. One's tread keeps them many steps ahead of their foes. Veermok Clan - Wampa Clan - Woodoo Clan - Worlds These are homes and sanctuaries for the Jedi in their time of training and education, as well as meditation. Over the generations, the Jedi establish various structures to help spread their teachings as well as found different forms of hideouts to escape their purges and regrow their numbers while in exile which many still operate as part of a pilgrimage throughout the galaxy. Many of the ruins have been charged by the Galactic Federation for reconstruction and restoration to ensure the progression of future generations. Temples - Coruscant - Academies - Almas - Alpheridies - Praxeums - Yavin 4 - Enclaves - Arkania - Bespin - Corellia - Cularin - Dantooine - Dorin - Genarius - Haashimut - Mustafar - Ossus - - Rhinnal - Telos IV - Tython - Yavin 4 - Encampments - Dagobah - Endor -